The Dream
by JenJen1999
Summary: This is about a dream I had.    It was pretty interesting. I decided to write about it on FanFiction. What do you think about my dream? Please give me reviews! If you want to suggest anything, please feel free to suggest it.
1. The Opposite Of Me

Hello. My name is Jenny Gao. I had awoken on a normal day, never knowing what extraordinary thing was going to happen to me. I've always thought that I was a special girl and I was true. I am Jenna Ice, first Life wizard of Wizard City with an ability to bounce back hypnotic spells. This is my story…

_Buzz..._

"Huh?" I woke up hearing this noise. I looked around just in time to see my sister chasing a huge bee to the attic. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you're finally awake!" my sister stopped for a moment to breath, "This bee somehow got in here and we're trying to drive it out."

"I'll help!" I got up and quickly got dressed.

I grabbed a fly swatter from my sister and headed to the attic. There's the bee! I slowly advanced, making sure I don't make any sounds to scare the bee. As I was about to swing the fly swatter, the door bell rang.

_Ding, Dong!_

"Get the door, Jenny!" my mom called from the kitchen.

I dropped my fly swatter on a table and peeked out the peek hole. There was a stranger standing outside. Wait a minute, is that a **wand **in her hand?

_Ding, Dong!_

The doorbell rang again. "Get the door, Jenny!" my mom yelled. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Hello." The stranger smiled at me. She had black eyes and a warm smile. Her long, blue hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing green robes and a green hat. _She must really like the color green._ I thought, for even her shoes were green.

"Hello." The stranger said again.

"Oh, um, hello." I stumbled. "Do you need something?"

"Oh yes." She smiled. "I think my pet bee flew in here a few minutes ago by accident. Is she here?"

"You mean that bee is your pet?" I blinked and moved away from the door to show her. The bee was flying around wildly behind me. When it saw the girl, it flew immediately to her.

The two strange visitors hugged and looked at me. "Yes, thank you very much. My bee, Buzz, smelled something delicious and couldn't resist flying here. I almost thought I lost him forever."

"You're welcome." I replied, politely. "You look like travlers. Would you like to come in and have breakfast with us?"

"That would be great. Thank you." I lead her into kitchen, where my mom was making breakfast.

My mom looked up and saw the stranger. "Good morning, young travelers," she smiled, "There is plenty of food to share. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you very much." The stranger bowed and sat down.

She looked at her watch and gasped. She immediately got and bowed, "I am very sorry to bother you, but I must get going. I am very late for my lesson and I must get back before the professor finds out I am missing."

"Oh yes," my mom nodded her head, "Knowledge is very important for young children. Hurry on your way, please."

By now, I was very confused. _Why is this girl so familiar?_ I thought, _I've never seen her before but, why does she remind me of my character in Wizard101?_ My eyes widened. _But that can't be! My character isn't real! I made her! She's fake! But here she is. I'm certain she is definitely my character. Wait! _I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling tugging me inside.

My eyes flew open. "Wait!" I cried.

Everyone froze. My mom stopped cooking. My dad stopped talking. The stranger stopped walking. Everyone looked at me. You know, in these kinds of situation, I would normally be blushing but I wasn't. I had figured out who this stranger was. I couldn't believe it but that was the only explanation why she has a wand, why she is wearing robes.

I turned to the stranger. My eyes locked on to hers. "You're Jenna Ice, my character in Wizard101."


	2. Awakened At Last

I turned to the stranger. My eyes locked on to hers. "You're Jenna Ice, my character in Wizard101."

The stranger slowly turned around and faced me. My parents looked at me than at her than at me again. Everyone was silent for a long time.

Then, my mom stepped toward the stranger, "I'm sorry. My daughter doesn't know what she is saying. She must have mistaken you for-"

"No," the stranger interrupted my mom. Her eyes had suddenly turned cold. Her stare burned into me. "Your daughter is correct. I am Jenna Ice, her character on Wizard101. Only, I am your dark side!" She took out her wand and pointed it at me.

"Wait, wait, you mean, you're a character that my daughter made on a game?" my dad stepped up, trying to smooth out the situation, "But how can that be? Shouldn't you, um, not exist?"

"Back off, Headmaster Ambrose," Jenna pointed her wand at my dad threatening.

"Wait a minute!" I moved in front of my dad, "What do my parents have to do with our situation?"

Jenna laughed. "Aren't you a blind girl? I can't believe that I was even made by someone like **you**!" she turned to me with her death glare, "You're parents are from Wizard101. Wake up and smelling the cheese!"

"There is no way you can prove-" I started to say.

"Yes," my dad said. He looked up and seemed to shine. "It's time we tell you, young wizard." He looked at me with shining eyes. "We are-"

"-from Wizard City," my mom finished. Suddenly, she began to shine, so did my dad.

When the light reduced, where my parents were standing, stood Headmaster Merle Ambrose and Gamma.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. I looked at the three visitors from Wizard101. I closed my eyes. _No!_ I thought, _Wizard101 isn't real! It's just a game! It's just a game!_

_Is it?_ A voice deep inside me asked. I opened my eyes and found myself starring at Jenna Ice. Somehow, I knew this one was the good one. _Is it?_ The girl asked again.

_I…I don't know. _I admitted, _If my parents are from Wizard City, than who am __**I**__?_

The girl smiled. _You know who you are._ She said, closing her eyes, _It's not who you are. It's who I am. I am…you. _She opened her eyes and spread her arms. _And now, you should awake._

A blinding light emitted from me. My parents and the evil Jenna Ice shielded their eyes. "W-what?" the evil Jenna stammered.

When the light cleared, I was transformed. I was wearing green robes and held a wand. I opened my eyes and looked around with new meaning. I had awakened, finally.

"I am…Jenna Ice."


	3. Good Or Evil?

"I am…Jenna Ice."

Headmaster Ambrose smiled warmly at me, "You have finally awoken, young wizard."

Suddenly, a wild laugh broke out. Everyone turned to the evil Jenna Ice, She was laughing so hard, tears were in her eyes. She finished laughing and looked at me with innocent eyes.

"I admit, you surprised me a bit there. Who would have thought that you were a wizard?" Then, she her glare turned wicked once more, "At least this won't be much of a problem. Defeat me if you can! You have no other choice!"

She flicked her wand and summoned her broom. She looked back at me with a snarled smile, "Follow me to the streets and show me your power, little wizard." She flew out the door.

I said nothing, but I summoned my own broom and followed her outside.

She was waiting for me. A generated battle circle was formed in the middle of the streets. She looked at me when I came out, "So you dare come out, huh? What are you waiting for? Come up and face me!" She crotched into a fighting stance.

Again, I didn't say a word. I won't be saying anything for a long time as a matter of fact. But I did get off my broom and stepped into the circle.

She smiled. "I like you. You have guts. Now let's stop talking shall we? And get this battle started! How about this, since you look so weak, I'll let you attack first."

I said nothing but got ready to battle.

I quietly did some math in my head before my move. _Ok, so she has the same health points as me. _I whispered in my head, _But I'm sure she doesn't have healing cards. She may be Life element but she is the opposite of me and she's also Dark element. I'm Life and Ice element. I concentrate on buffing and healing so she concentrates on attacking._ I looked at my deck and saw my special card. _I should be able to defeat her with this card but there's still a chance that she might heal. I need to weaken her first and put charms around myself._

My eyes fell on my Legend Shield card. I drew it out and putted it in front of me. I drew the Life symbol and summoned the shields.

Two shields appeared and circled me.

Evil Jenna Ice smiled and laughed. "The old buffing and healing tricks huh? That won't work on this opponent!"

She drew a card and drew the Death symbol. Two shields appeared and circled her. It was the Dream Shield card.

I inhaled and drew another Legend Shield card. Two more shields appeared around me.

She summoned a Dark Sprite and took away one of my shields. I took 34 damage but I shook off the injury.

_Got to keep it coming with the charms._ I thought. I summoned another Legend Shield charm. Two more shields appeared around me.

She summoned a Fire Cat and took away another shield. I took 64 damage and I was starting to feel like I should heal soon.

_Sprite._ I thought when my eyes feel on my healing card. I summoned it and a time healing shield appeared and circled me.

My suspicion was right. She passed and I figured she was waiting for pips to use a strong card on me. I don't want to know what it is. I summoned a Leprechaun and took away a shield. I dealt her 160 damage.

She shook off the attack like it was nothing and passed again.

Whatever attack she is hiding must be strong. I don't want to stay to find out what so I summoned another Leprechaun and dealt 166 damage.

Once again, she passed. This time, she had a huge smile on her face. On her next turn, she will definitely use the attack she is hiding. I need to move now. I took a deep breath and drew my secret card. I played it and summoned…Centaur!

I could see that shock in her eyes when a Centaur was suddenly summoned in from of her. She looked at me with wide eyes. She was definitely surprised and fears the monster. After all, a wizard at my level shouldn't have a Centaur card at all. I looked back with innocent eyes.

The Centaur dealt 562 damage, ending the battle between us.

She gasped and fell, too weak to stand up. I walked over and helped her up. Hey, I'm a kind wizard. She glared at me but allowed me to hold her arm to steady her.

"That's impossible!" she said, "There is no way you can have a Centaur card! Not at your level! How did you get it?"

She asked her question with a piercing look but I just smiled and said, "It's a secret."

"No! No, no, no!" she shook her head wildly, "I **can't** have lost! Darkness never losses! I don't accept defeat!"

I lead her to my room and laid her on my bed. I looked her in the eye and said, "It is over. You lost. Now please rest while I call my friend."


	4. Two Of Me And You?

"It is over. You lost. Now please rest while I call my friend."

I headed out of my room and closed the door behind me. I can hear Evil Jenna Ice screaming and cursing behind me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I can't help you now. You have been cursed completely. I can't undo the curse." I sighed and headed downstairs to the telephone. I need to make a phone call to someone before it's too late.

_That's weird,_ I thought, _Where did the Headmaster and Gamma go?_

Headmaster Ambrose and Gamma had disappeared. _They were here when I was fighting Evil Jenna Ice…, _I thought. _That's not the big problem right now, _I shook my head and picked up the telephone, _I've got to warn Dina about this._

_Do…do…do…do…do…do-_

"Hello?"

"Hello? Dina? It's Jen."

"Jen! I told you to stop calling my mom's phone!"

"I know, I know, but this is urgent!"

"As urgent as asking me for homework?"

"Not as urgent, MORE urgent!" I can just see Dina rolling her eyes over the phone. "Look here Dina, if you value your life, listen to me and answer ALL of my questions. Got it? ALL of them."

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up, I want to go eat! I'm at a restaurant."

"Ok, do you see a girl that looks very much like your Wizard101 character at the restaurant? You better tell me the truth." I can hear her covering the mouthpiece of the phone so that I don't hear her laughing. "And I can hear you laughing **and** it's NOT funny!"

"Ok, ok, I'm done laughing." She was giggling still a little. "That is a question I cannot answer. There are PLENTY of people in this restaurant. How can I tell if my "Wizard101 character" is here? Plus, our characters don't exist; they are just made in a game."

"Are you sure?" I asked softly, "Because I **am** my character. I'm not Jenny; I'm Jenna Ice, and Jenny is my surname."

"Yeah right, and I'm Scarlet Starflower; my surname is Dina," she said in a mocking tone.

"Dina," my voice was soft but firm, "I'm serious. Do you see a person that looks like your Wizard101 character, yes or no? Someone that follows you around almost everywhere and looks like she is keeping an eye on you?"

She sighed and seems to understand a bit more. "Fine, I admit it. There's this girl who follows me everywhere, even to the bathroom. A caught a glimpse of her face in the bathroom mirror and your right. She **does** look like my Wizard101 character. What are you asking this for? Did it happen to you too?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it already did. Listen, I want you to come home IMMEDIATELY," My head felt dizzy as I began to figure out what was happening. "I don't have time for an explanation. You need to come home as fast as you can. Tell your family about the girl…" I paused. "Although they might already know what is happening."

"Wait, what? Why? What do you mean "come home immediately"? I'm on a family-"

"Just tell your parents. They know something bad is going to happen," I lowered my eyes, "They know."

"What? What do my parents know? Jenny, you're really starting to creep me out."

"I'm sorry Dina but I don't have enough time to explain. I've got to warn the others! Good luck!" I hanged up and took a deeeeeeeeeeeeep breath.

_Ok, so things have gone from bad to worst. I can only hope for the best,_ I thought, gritting my teeth.

I grabbed a microphone and walked outside. I closed my eyes and concentrated on every bit of sound my lungs could give me; I opened my mouth and let out a sound into the microphone…

_HELP!_

_That ought to get everyone out,_ I thought. Sure enough, everyone on my block rushed out in a panic, yelling and screaming. Some people crashed into each other; others ran right into a house. I hit myself; _Are these people really so stupid?_

I called my broom and flew to the top of my house's roof. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I yelled into the microphone.

Surprised at the sudden sound, everyone froze and looked up at me. I looked around and saw a terrifying view. Everywhere I look, I see two of one person standing next to each other, like…everyone had a twin… My eyes widened as I took in the horrifying view. Everyone…had a double of his or herself, whether they play Wizard101…or not.


End file.
